


Fluster

by httppsyche



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Grinding, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Oh My God, TSUKKI CALLS YAMAGUCHI GUCHI, YAMAGUCHI CALLS TSUKKI PRADA, gay but not¿, he-she is my friend but I wanT TO SHOVE MY DICK IN HER, mtf yamaguchi, oh what's this? kagehina?, trans!yamaguchi, tsukki is a horny teenage boy, yamaguchi is a cute little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httppsyche/pseuds/httppsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is Transgender. </p><p>Tsukishima is a horny piece of trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter! 
> 
> Sorry!

"I'm Transgender."

It was cold that day. Just like the day before. And the day before that. It's been cold for a series of weeks now. Yamaguchi was bundled up in his grey hat and scarf along with his Karasuno Volleyball Jacket, covered up with another two layers of anonymous shirts and sweaters.

"Hah?"

"Transgender. It's when someone has a strong need or want to become the opposite gender."

"And how will that effect me?"

"I'll be gone for the rest of this school year and possibly a few months of the next. Starting Thursday."

'It's Tuesday, huh?' Tsukishima thought.

"So, you'll be gone?" He mentioned.

"Yup."

"No contact? No phone calls? No text messages? No skypes?"

"No no no!," Yamaguchi waved his hands in front of his face in complete disarray, "I know I'll be able to call and text. I'm not sure about my laptop though."

"Huh. That's really, depressing, Yamaguchi."

"I guess, it is," Yamaguchi sighed.

'Is this really what I want? Do I want to leave him alone? What if something happens? And I'm not here? What if he hates me afterwards? What i-'

"Yamaguchi."

The shorter boy was startled from his thoughts as his head snapped up. Tsukki had gotten closer, touching distance. Yamaguchi has worry written all over his face. He was nervous. 

"I'll support you no matter what. I'll take care of myself. If I get caught in a sticky situation, I'll call you. I'm behind you on this."

Yamaguchi's eyes lit up, staring and the now flushed face of his best friend. He leapt forward, not even thinking. He buried his face into the others neck and smiled while only muttering a few words.

Yamaguchi just stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the taller male. A smile spread thick across his face and a tear rolling down his cheek were the things he left behind for Tsukishima.


	2. Nice to Meet You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the sweet blissful dreams of Yamaguchi.
> 
> How that can keep one up at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will Tsukishimas wife return from war??

'It's been almost a year since then, huh?' Tsukishima thought.

The empty courtyard to Karasuno that morning was almost therapeutic to his stressed mind. His dreams were filled with memories of Yamaguchi and how much he missed him. The nonchalant side comments and quiet laughs that were always a normal everyday part of life, nowhere to be found.

Tsukishima now dreaded his first period. The teachers never took Yamaguchi's name off of the attendance roster so everyday there was an empty silence when his name was called.

After the full class attendance was taken, the teacher gave instructions and left his students to fend for themselves. Tsukishima looked towards the sky beyond the glass, paying no attention to the inside noises of the classroom.

That was until the slam of the door hinges jolted him from the azure sky. Tsukishima could have gotten whiplash from how fast he turned his head to look at the girl at the front of the room.

Her hair was messy, strands leaking like a flood from her half bun. She looked up, eyeing the teacher. 

"Oh, Takami!"

'Takami?' Tsukishima repeated.

"Class, we have a new student. Go ahead, introduce yourself!"

She nodded nervously. When she turned, Tsukishima's heart almost skipped a beat.

"H-hi! I-I'm... Yamaguchi Takami! N-n-nice to meet you!"

Tsukishima somehow recognized the voice, he had heard it before. Somewhere...

"Ok Ms.Takami, you can take a seat right in front of Tsukishima, the blonde one."

It seemed as if she had snorted at the teachers blonde comment. Almost as if saying, 'I know who Tsukishima is dumbass.'

Tsukishima took note of how she walked, how her skirt playfully jumped against the curve of her hips. He saw how she wiped a strand of hair from her face once it drifted into her eyes. And the sweet scent that drifted from her when she turned sharply to sit in her chair.

His eyes had closed sometime during this, and when they fluttered open, he caught a glimpse of her face up close.

'Those eyes!'

Tsukishima quickly reached into his pocket, fishing out his phone and tapping until he got into his contacts. He pressed on the most recent contact with a star next to it.

'Yamaguchi'

Tsukishima quickly typed a small message, pressing send and looking up to watch the girl in front of him. A few moments passed but sure enough, a small tone rang and she reached into her bag an pulled out her phone. Tiny trinkets dangled from the edge as she typed away and then sat her phone, screen down, onto her desk.

"Hey there, Kei."

Tsukishima's face lit up, a bright red blush spreading across his cheeks and into his ears. He didn't respond, instead, he stood up and sent his chair flying into the empty desk behind him. A loud noise occurred and everyone in the class turned his way. He payed no attention to them. He walked slowly towards Takami, dropping to his knees in front of her.

She shifted around in her chair to face him, opening her arms and allowing Tsukishima to drop into them. His arms squeezing around her smaller frame and pushing breath from her lungs.

"I missed you, so much," Tsukishima said in a hushed tone.

"I missed you too, Tsukki."


End file.
